Green Eyes
by Nightstrike15
Summary: A short fic I wrote before Age of Ultron came out when I still thought they would have an already established relationship. Enjoy! :D Reviews would be appreciated :)


_Location: Avengers Tower, Bruce's and Natasha's bedroom_

According to a study, lovers' hearts beat at the same rate. They also breathe in and out at the same intervals, but Nat and I even woke up in the exact same moment. Every morning since we've been together, the first thing we see after waking up are each others eyes. The sight of her beautiful green eyes right after waking up always makes me smile. Usually. This time, it made me worry about her, because Natasha's eyes had the same glowing gamma-green my eyes take on when I turn into the other guy! How could that happen? Well, thinking about it, some couple-things involve exchanging DNA. Kissing, sometimes sharing a toothbrush and...you know, more intimate things.

"Morning Bruce." Natasha said softly.

"Morning Nat." I said with a worried tone in my voice "Are you ok? Your eyes look..different."

"What do you mean?"

"They are...green."

Natasha chuckled "They have always been green silly."

Great, now I have to mention the other guy. "No, I mean more like my eyes when I..."

When she realized what I wanted to say, she immediately got up and went to the mirror, realizing that her eyes really looked like the Hulk's.

"Oh my God..." Natasha said as she was still observing herself in the mirror.

"Nat, I'm so sorry. Whatever happened to you, I'll fix it."

 _ **2 hours later**_

Tony was analyzing a blood sample he took from Natasha, while I was still with her, refusing to leave her alone in her condition. When Tony called me, I told Nat that I'll be back as soon as possible and went to the lab.

"How bad is it Tony?" I asked, still really concerned.

"Woah, calm down Bruce. Just because her eyes look a little bit different it doesn't mean..."

I angrily slammed my fists on the table and yelled at him "Calm down? you're asking me to CALM DOWN? How could I be calm if I might have turned her into a monster? What if she'll turn into something like Samuel Sterns? Like Emil Blonsky? Like...me?"

Tony put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel Bruce. The time Pepper was infected with the Extremis Virus, I couldn't sleep until I found a cure for her. I know you are afraid she'll turn into the same thing your enemies turned into. But this is different, because Sterns and Blonsky got your blood directly into their system. "

"You are right, sorry for losing control." I said, calming down a little bit "She couldn't have gotten that much of my DNA into her system by kissing, right?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. While the injection of your blood into someone's system causes instant and deforming mutations, swapping spit however, according to the analysis, only causes a slight mutation."

"Very subtle Tony." I said sarcastically "So it isn't that bad?"

"Not at all! If anything, you transmitted a fracture of your powers onto Natasha. She might be a bit stronger now, and I think she'll be pretty happy with that." Tony said and smirked.

"Thanks, I owe you something. I'll go and tell her." I quickly said and left the lab.

When I went back to our bedroom, I saw her sitting on the bed with her back turned on me. She was holding a mirror and observing her eyes. When she saw me in the mirror, she put it away and turned around.

"Good news." We said almost simultaneously.

I smiled for the first time that day and said "You first."

"My eyes look normal again, whatever happened to me this morning, it seems to have only been temporary. Also, I've checked myself for other changes, but gladly my eyes are the only thing that changed." Natasha said, remembering how Samuel Sterns looked like.

"I'm really glad you are alright." I said and entangled my fingers into hers "Tony analyzed your blood and found out that you slightly mutated."

"Is that bad?" She asked, a little bit worried when she heard the word "mutated".

"According to Tony, that means that you might be stronger now, so don't worry about it." I tried to calm her.

"Oh good, that might come in handy." She said with a relieved tone in her voice.

I was glad she was ok, but I felt like I had to apologize.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you Nat. I could never forgive myself if I would have turned you into a monster. Like me..."

"Bruce, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known this would happen. Yes, I was scared, and you know you're the only one I'd ever admit that to, but I wasn't scared of turning into you. I was scared that I would turn into something like Blonsky or Sterns, REAL monsters I have dealt with during my time at S.H.I.E.L.D. But what I was really scared of is that if I would have turned into a monster, you wouldn't have loved me anymore."

"How could you believe something like that?After I turned into the Hulk and tried to kill you, I wouldn't have been surprised if you wouldn't want to talk to or even see me anymore. But here we are, together and happy for almost a year. What I'm trying to say is that you have treated me more human than anyone else, and I could NEVER stop loving you for that."

"I love you." Natasha said while smiling gently.

"I love you too." I returned, meaning every single word.

She pulled me closer and into a passionate kiss, clearly expressing our feelings for each other.


End file.
